1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a health massager device, and more particularly, to a health head massager.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, a head massager includes a housing, a power source, drive mechanisms and soft massage heads. The power source is fixed in an inner side of the housing, the drive mechanisms are driven to rotate by the power source by means of gear sets, and then the soft massage heads are driven to horizontally rotate by the drive mechanisms. However, the massaging comfort degree of the head massager in the prior art is bad.